beriell woods
by allylovesbluefood
Summary: percy, leo, jason, piper, hazel, frank, and thalia are attending annabeth's school. there the seven demigods meet the most strangest person ever hanging out with annabeth. beriell woods, a girl that is a daughter of a demigod and a bear. but will they trust her? (after giant war but never met calypso. sorry caleo fans, i am one too, but i thought leo might be the best for her)
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi! This is my first ever story being sent out to the public and I hope you enjoy it! The only characters I own are Beriell and Emily **

**and the rest of the characters belong to Rick Riordan! Please ****write down some ideas you have and I will try to write daily. Also, for**

** the actual chapters, it is purposely ****lower cased****. Alright, on with the story!**

_._

_introduction_

My mom is a demigod. My dad is a bear. What does that make me? Hi, my name is Beriell Woods. I'm sixteen years old, I'm a daughter of a bear

and a demigod, and I'm a granddaughter of a human and the Greek god of blacksmiths and fire. My mom told me this when I was eight. I saw

her slay a hell hound with her fire Hephaestus power and her bow and arrows. Although I'm not a demigod, I know most things an average

demigod knows. Greek and Roman gods are real, there were two wars the past summers won by both the Roman and Greek demigods, and the

600th floor of the Empire State Building is one way to Mount Olympus. But I also believe that all demigods survive on their own, like my mom did,

or my mom claims she did. My dad died a few hours after I was born. Since I am the first child to what happened, and there is no official name

for me, you can call me a bear hunter. What I mean in bear hunter, I am talking about a different kind of bears, which i call bear monsters.

According to my mom, these bear monsters are descendants to my dad's murderer, and due to some "promise" he broke after he died, they

come after me, his child. They have been attacking me on a regular basis since I was a child, learning from my mom how to defend myself. She

gave me a bow and a quiver of arrows too, which refill every time it empties after an hour. The arrowhead of the arrows are made of celestial

bronze like my mom's, to slay any Greek monsters that attack our household. Poseidon, the sea god, thinks I am worthy or something like that,

and gave me an emerald sword which can slay bear monsters, since celestial bronze doesn't work against them. Monsters attack me daily, bear

or Greek, so I carry them to school as well. I live in San Francisco, California, and have been living there for many years. My bow and arrows can turn into a bow

and arrow charm and my sword can turn into a bracelet. I always attach the charm onto the bracelet and wear it to school

everyday. I like to mess with minds when it come to my fighting strategy. I always use my bow and arrow first, tricking enemies into thinking I

am more skilled with far range combat and when they switch to close combat I use my sword. I am actually more skilled in swordsmanship but

my archery skills are the same as an average Hunter of Artemis. I have four ears. Two are human and two are bear. The bear ones have the

same hearing as an average bear, and the bear ears are the only bear thing in me that is noticeable. I wear bear tails too, but they're fake. My

school life is mostly bullies making fun of my ears and some monster attack making me change schools. My daily outfits mostly include combat

boots, leather jackets, camo pants,charm necklaces, and braids for the hairstyle. My eyes are a dull aqua, and my hair is a Kit-Kat brown. I

moved to another school in San Francisco, after a bear attack in my other one. I've been going there for a while now and this school is probably

the same as the rest. Bullies, friends, but there's there's something that seems connected. The strong aura in three of my classes and the blonde with gray

eyes that sits at an empty table with a new book everyday at lunch.


	2. One

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, school and homework and stuff. To make it up, here's an extra long chapter for you guys where we finally **

**meet ****Annabeth Chase! Thank you for reading my story, it means alot to me. So yea, thank you so so much. I'm usually the one that hates waiting for **

**these ****new chapters so I'll try to update more frequently now. Thank you again, and enjoy this extra long chapter for you all! Anyways, I do not own all **

**the ****characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does. I only own Beriell and her mom. Kay, enjoy!**

_._

_beriell woods: chapter one_

usual schedule, bullies(mostly guys), ears, and the very strong aura in my ap calculus, architecture, and physical education class. i've been feeling it

starting from the first day of school, and even now, a few months later, i still can't find the owner of the aura yet. this was a new school, since

my last one caught on fire due to my powers and a bear attack(let's just say my participation was mandatory) and my mom immediately

changed my school wanting to avoid trouble. being half bear has nothing to do with auras, but somehow i can feel someone(or something) very

inhuman lurking in my classes. i have some suspicions for this one girl, she's at the top for all three of my classes i have with her. i am always

second in my classes, and she's the only one that can run faster than me by a few seconds. and i've had lots of practice for running, especially

from monsters, so i have three options of what to think she is: a bear monster, greek monster, or a demigod. but the strange thing is, i don't

see her with friends to blend in like most monsters do, and she always has her face in a book, or just eating lunch alone. my best guess is that

she's a demigod. my friends always insult her, just because she's a blonde. they think she's an airhead trying to convince everyone that she

was smart enough to read a book. if you have already guessed, yes, my friends are known as the popular crew. how i ended up there, no idea.

i try to explain to them each time that she was the smartest in my hardest classes, but they always just laugh at me and comment about how nice i

was or something. i was speaking the truth, but did they listen to me to stop insulting her? no. high school drama just _had _to exist. she wasn't a

complete blonde like in the movies, she had gray eyes as if they were in a storm. when my friends saw her eyes, they laughed and of course,

came up with this lame conclusion. they said they were only colored-contacts, even when she already wore reading glasses. i knew her name, but i would

always forget. the popular crew(or sadly my friends) did all sorts of things like, getting boyfriends, make out with them, break up with them,

bully people, that sort of thing. they were all seniors, while i was just a junior. i didn't do it with them, i just hung around them and left

when i couldn't watch anymore. today was terrible. i almost choked on the juice i was drinking. "what?!" "did you hear me? we want you to join

insulting her in front of her face!"carmin exclaimed. "what- no!" "yes, it'll be great practice for you next year because we'll graduate!"mimi agreed. "no way! i

am not that type of person i-" "fine, just for today. but you'll have to follow us." i groaned but followed. as usual she was reading her book and her tray was

empty. "hey loser, stop trying to look smart, cause you aren't." "yeah, i bet you're an airhead who barely understands what you're reading." she sighed, and

continued reading. this is too much for me. i ran out of the cafeteria and went inside the girls' restroom. i locked myself in a stall and stayed there for a

while. what was i going to do? i want to be the one that helps the victim, not the predator. i can't just watch and do nothing about it. i am officially sick and

tired of hearing insults and i am done with just blending in with the popular crowd. i am done. beriell woods, half bear, is now going to help out all

victims she meets. and that starts with the blonde girl with stormy gray eyes.

***LINEBREAK***

to be truthful, i felt very bad for her. sure, my bullies made fun of my ears. but it must suck to have blonde hair and go to a school full of

stereotypical people. PE is my last period till' lunch, and i had that class with her. i finally paid attention

to role call, and found out her name was annabeth chase, which meant she was in the beginning of role call, while i was last. after a few warm up runs,

stretches, and even more laps, we went back to the locker rooms to change back into our normal clothes. as usual, annabeth was the first one out.

how i know this? she had a locker across from me, and she never really talked to me. i was changing a little faster today and i followed her to the

cafeteria. people gathered in there quickly, and after i got my lunch, i headed over to annabeth's table, which unfortunately, was in the back of my

usual table with my "friends." they called me over but i passes by them, ignoring their voices. i sighed, and sat in front of annabeth.

"if you're here to insult me,i suggest you leave because i don't have time to hear about your crap," she snarled without looking up from her

book. well, this wasn't going well. "i'm not here to insult you, i swear by the river styx!"i said quickly. thunder boomed. great, i swore

the deadliest oath and zeus was reminding me. she immediately looked up from her book, surprised, and saw me.

"you're that girl who ran off when your friends made fun of me. say, aren't you a junior? why do you hang out with them? you know what, don't

answer that. anyways, what would you like?" so she was a senior then. huh. "i want to be your friend. everyone makes fun of you and yet you

don't do anything to make them stop. some people make fun of my choice of accessory on my head, saying stupid things like bears are the most

hunted animals or something stupid like that. i know they're almost endangered, that's why i love them even more!" she smiled.

"i appreciate your pity for me, but i've gone to this school for a year already. i'm used to it. people here are idiots. anyways, you probably already know

me, my name is annabeth." "my name is beriell." "nice name. so, who taught you the river styx oath?"she asked. my smile disappeared. i couldn't

tell her i was half bear just yet. she wouldn't agree to be friends with me, because i would probably look like the enemy because she's never heard

of my kind. i still wasn't even sure if she was a demigod or not. "how do you know it?"i asked. she looked at me, as if she needed to trust me.

i sighed. "you know what? for some reason i trust you. okay beriell, you cannot tell anyone, is that clear?"annabeth said. i nodded quickly. she sighed.

"i am a daughter of athena the goddess of wisdom and war, which means i'm a demigod,"she whispered in my ear. so she was a demigod! yes! i cleared

my throat. "my mom is a daughter of hephaestus so i'm a fourth god. that's who taught me,"i whispered back. she laughed. "we can get more closer than i

thought!"she said aloud. i laughed with her. the cafeteria fell silent as it did whenever my "friends" were going to insult someone. great. "look girls,

beriell has betrayed us and is hanging out with the airhead,"carmin, the leader of them said. now was my time. "don't be such a hypocrite carmin. you're

more like an airhead than she is," i muttered. she gasped. "i heard that beriell! how could you?" i rolled my eyes. i stood up and faced them. "annabeth

here has a perfect score and a 4.0 GPA. she has higher graders than me. if anything, she actually tries in school and you guys don't! i can't believe

i hung out with airheads like you all along!" _**smack!**_ haha, no i wasn't smacked. carmin was trying to, but i caught her wrist with ease without flinching.

i tightened my grip on her wrist as she was trying to pull free. this caught everyone's attention. "don't think you can go slapping people

who don't simply want to be your friend. don't go judging people you haven't met either. i am also very hurt that you thought i was actually going

to let you slap my face. ha, as if. please don't show your face in front of me again. anyways, please leave, i still have some food that needs to be eaten."

i sat back down and started eating my food. annabeth was staring at me shocked, while carmin and the others were still there, shocked and still trying

to process some things while the cafeteria was still, dead silent. great, you attracted an audience beriell, great job! i stopped eating and looked at carmin.

"go on, think about the fact that a junior just embarassed you and think about it at your table, not here." i looked back at smiled. everyone started talking

again and annabeth and i laughed at the shocked faces carmin had.

at that moment, i realized.

the whole time popularity wasn't what i wanted.

it was friends.


	3. Two

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. BERIELL MEETS PERCY & THE GANG! Thank you for the support and thank you for reading my stories. It **

**means a lot to me. Anyways, I am not a ****guy, therefore I cannot be Rick Riordan so I do not ow****n any of his characters. I only own Beriell and her mom. **

**P****lease ****enjoy!**

.

_beriell woods: chapter two_

many many weeks have pasted since that day, and it has been a really annoying experience so far. i mean, guys have been asking me out, including the ones

that used to bully me. weird, right?

each guy i reject, two more just pop out and ask me. i honestly think annabeth enjoys watching my suffering. i have no idea why these guys suddenly have an

interest in me as soon as i hung out with annabeth! oh wait, maybe it was because they thought i was some slut or something hanging out with the

popular crew. i don't know, there are many possibilities i am correct.

anyways, guys don't ask annabeth out because she has a boyfriend. the only ones that still ask her out are those annoying jocks that don't believe her.

i mean come on. she has photos and everything! well, i think most of the guys that annabeth rejected start asking me out now. i mean sure, i was the second

smartest girl in school, smartest junior in school, and a bear lover but what does that have to do with anything?! moving out of the topic of boys(ugh,)

after that day annabeth and i hung out everywhere together, like we were besties or something. we told each other about our monster attacks,

annoying jocks and guys we beat up sometimes, and our easy classes. we always sat at the same lunch table together after PE, but today she wasn't in her

usual waiting spot in the locker rooms. in fact, she wasn't at the cafeteria either. i went to the hallways to search for her and well there she was, laughing

with seven other people who must've been the demigod friends she's been talking about.

there was a blonde haired guy with blue eyes, his arms around a girl with choppy brown hair in a braid with kaleidoscopic eyes, blue or green.

there was a girl with curly cinnamon colored hair, with golden eyes holding hands with a bulky chinese dude with a buzzcut.

a girl with short spiky black hair with electrifying blue eyes was next to a latino guy who was making something using his tool belt.

and finally there was annabeth, blonde curly hair and stormy gray eyes, holding hands with a guy with raven black hair and sea green eyes.

whew, descriptions are sometimes a pain.

anyways, annabeth noticed me and waved. "hey beriell, these are my friends!" they introduced themselves in the order i described them: jason, piper, hazel,

frank, thalia, leo, annabeth, and percy. "so um hi my name is beriell and uh, i'm sixteen and a junior here." just then my stomach

grumbled. i smiled nervously. "well, as you can see, i kind of need food right now so can we do introductions later?" i asked nervously. they all laughed and

agreed. the group sat at our table. they were amazed at how i was so "thin" when i ate so much. i laughed at their comment of me being "thin." wow. they

were kind of suspicious as if they were trying to figure out if i knew they were demigods or not. i was so busy pigging out that i forgot to explain to them my

background. "my mom is a demigod. hephaestus," i explained in between bites of my pizza. the guy named leo looked at me funny. he must've been a son

of hephaestus. "i'm sorry for forgetting, but how old are you again?" hazel asked. "no it's fine for forgetting i didn't expect to remember right away." speaking

of age, hazel looked to be about fourteen and she was probably almost my height. was it just her being tall for her age or me being the shorter one? i cleared

my thoughts away and finally answered their question. "i'm uh, sixteen actually." i bit my pizza again. leo, piper, and jason's eyes opened widely. "YOU'RE

THE SAME AGE AS US? B-BUT YOU LOOK LIKE HAZEL'S AGE!" the three exclaimed. i swallowed my pizza and shook my head. "well i'm sorry for

being so short for my age and looking so young. and like i said, i'm a junior here." frank looked about sixteen too, but hazel was fourteen and they looked

like they were dating... well i guess age didn't matter or something like that.

well turn's out, percy was annabeth's boyfriend, jason and piper were dating, and frank and hazel were dating like i had guessed. thalia was single, mainly

because she was the lieutenant of the hunters of artemis and leo was just well, _leo_.

hey, those were piper's exact words. don't think i judge people i barely meet. and then i remembered something totally random; i haven't told annabeth

about the fact that i was half bear yet. i was going to soon, since i got to know her better and that i trusted her more now, but i always forgot or had doubts

she wouldn't trust me or be my friend anymore. i guess the gang was pretty well, _chill. _cool, i guess.

we had all promised to meet each other after school outside. when school ended, everyone was there but a certain blonde's boyfriend who, on his first day,

was already in trouble for falling asleep in class. i heard from the gang that this kind of stuff happened a lot. we waited for about five minutes and he finally

arrived, claiming he was finally set free from his teacher. we were just about to go to some cafe to chat, but that's when i smelled a bear monster scent.

"everyone, get behind me!" i exclaimed. "we are trained demigods that defeated gaea, you should be the one that is behind us!" annabeth protested.

what? they were the ones that defeated the giants? _they_ were the demigods that won the giant war?! ugh, i needed to focus. "as much of a shock it is to me

that you guys defeated the giants, this is something different. you need to understand, i'm the only one that can defend-" too late. the scent was even

stronger and closer, and i had a feeling inside of me every time a bear monster was near.

it appeared in front of us. it looked like a normal bear, except with glowing red eyes and it was twice my size. it was finally time to fight. i sighed.

"here goes nothing," i thought.


	4. Three

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys like my stories. It is a weekend, so I will try my best to upload two chapters today! Anyways enjoy and as always...  
>Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? Then I do not own Percy or anyone else except Beriell and her mom.<strong>

_._

_beriell woods: chapter three_

my day was just getting worse and worse. it was getting a lot more confusing too. first, i meet annabeth's demigod friends. then, i find out that  
>that they were the ones that defeated gaea and her giants. and then <strong>boom!<strong> A bear monster appears and had to ruin everything didn't it?

the demigods were slashing at the monster, but only annabeth's drakon bone sword seemed to physically touch it. any rare metal that was common for demigods  
>would not work on the bear monsters. celestial bronze and imperial gold just went through it. although annabeth's sword did touch it, all it did was piss off the bear monster. i sighed.<p>

"guys, please get behind me!" i said, truly concerned.

"no, we are fully trained demigods and you're not!" annabeth cried, still slashing at the bear.

i groaned. "if you won't listen to me, then i'll have to show you myself," i muttered.

the pissed off bear monster was just getting angrier and angrier.

i shoved my bow and arrow charm in my pocket, and tapped my bracelet. i now had my green emerald sword in my grip. the bear was about to attack the demigods, but i stopped it in time and slashed it with my sword. it roared angrily and paid attention to me and me only. good, now there's the chance for them to run. the demigods just looked at me and my sword in confusion and just stayed at the same spot. wow.

"guys, now's your chance to run! let me handle this, i'll explain everything later!" i cried. they didn't move. ugh. just then, the bear slashed at me and i fell  
>backwards. i felt my cheek, and it was bleeding from a cut. great. i was getting dizzy too. i returned my sword to normal and threw my charm in the air. i caught my bow and got out an arrow from the quiver that appeared. i shot at the bear's face, and it disintegrated. i threw the bow into the air and my charm was back, and i put the charm onto the bracelet and wore it. i burned the dust with some fire i summoned. i breathed out a sigh of relief. problem solved. at least that's what i thought before i turned around.<p>

they still had their swords and weapons out(thalia had a bow and arrow and leo had summoned fire) confused, but ready to attack me as if i was some enemy or monster. even annabeth had her weapon out, but more confused than everyone else.

"who are you really?" percy demanded.

great job beriell, the demigods are now not trusting you.

i didn't know what to do or what to say. i sighed. for some reason, i wanted to hide and cry. i blinked and the tears slowly came out of my eyes.

tears down my face but a serious expression on me, i answered him. "i was never lying to you guys before, and if i did explain the part i didn't tell you, even annabeth wouldn't know what i am because i am the first of my kind. i'll now introduce myself for real now." the demigods looked more confused now.

i cleared my throat, tears still coming out each time i blinked. i cleared my throat again.

"my name is beriell woods, i am sixteen, and a junior at school. i am a fourth human, a fourth god, and half bear. my mom, a demigod, fell in love with a bear, my dad, and they had me. some things happened and my dad ended up dying a few hours after i was born, protecting my mom and me. these bear ears i wear, they're not fake and i do not wear them because i choose to, i just simply cannot take them off. my ears are the only bear thing in me that is noticeable outside, while the tail i wear is indeed fake. my eye color is aqua because of my bear side, i have hearing, sight, and smell the same as an average bear. i can also hear things from my human ears as well, just like you guys do. once in a while, those bear creatures attack me because of some promise my dad didn't keep. my dad's murderers' descendants are the one that attack me. i call myself a bear hunter, because i have no idea what i am."

they all listened carefully, and the only one who seemed convinced was leo. he was the only one who put away his weapon, his flame. i couldn't blame them for  
>not believing me, even i thought this story was stupid when i first heard it. my tears were slowly coming out and i wiped them away and smiled.<p>

"i understand that you guys probably don't want anything to do with me anymore, you probably don't believe a single word i'm saying and believe i'm some kind of traitor that wants revenge or something. and hey, i can't blame you for it. well, um, i kinda am only half human so please don't tell the principal i'm some bear freak or he'll believe that i had something to do with the fire at my last school okay? anyways, um thanks, and i guess i'll take my leave now," i finished. my tears kept coming out and i smiled once more. i saw their serious faces and stopped smiling, and waved.

i walked home, but i felt like someone was following me. my tears had stopped, finally. so, i went to starbucks and got myself a vanilla bean frappe. i sat down and i breathed out my final sigh of relief. i wouldn't have ever told them about my full background if the bear monster never appeared. i had a feeling this would happen, just when i thought i found my friends. i looked at my jacket sleeve, and i saw a mixture of blood and tears. i forgot about my cut on my cheek. that's why the cashier looked at me pitifully. i sighed once more. i really need a break from this stuff. i also need a band-aid.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Alright this will just be an author's note. Kay, so I'm sorry for not posting as much it's just homework and school projects **

**and stuff so I won't be able to write new stories as often as I thought. But thank you for reading my story, again it means a lot **

**to me and thank you so much! On the weekends I will be able to post then and on winter break I will definitely post more often. **

**Anyways, I am trying my hardest to come up with more ideas for the chapters. Alright, to make up for all the waiting, I will try **

**post two chapters today! I will try, key word try. Thank you again and enjoy!**


	6. Four

**A/N: Alright I promised another chapter so here it is! By the way, this chapter is especially for teens only because of some parts of it. I'm warning you ahead of time! Anyways, enjoy the story.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Beriell and her mom.<strong>

_._

_beriell woods: chapter four_

after i finished my drink, i threw it away and went to a dollar store to get a band-aid. i bought it, put it on my cheek, and went on my way home. i still felt as if someone was following me but ignored it.

i was close to my home, when i had enough of who was following me. so, i stopped. i took out my bow and arrow charm and threw it in the hair. sure enough, there was a shadow next to mine. i caught my bow and my arrow was pointed at someone who looked a lot like leo.

"i'm sorry! i just wanted to scare you please don't kill me!" he exclaimed.

i glared. "here's some advice for you leo. try to scare me next time and i'll shoot before i look. got it?"

he nodded. i sighed. i threw my bow into the air and caught my charm with one hand. i attached it onto my bracelet. he smiled. i looked at his eyes. he blushed and cleared his throat. he stopped smiling.

"why did you follow me leo?" i asked.

he looked into my eyes. "actually, i'm not the only one that came. all of us did, i was just the sacrifice that had to walk up to you and almost get killed. plus, i'm the only one that seems to fully trust you i guess. anyways, the group is over there," he said, pointing at a wall. i shrugged.

the other demigods popped their heads out, and saw me. they went to me, and looked embarrassed.

"well, we're sorry for not trusting you, we were stupid," jason said.

"yea, for once leo is right," piper teased.

"hey!" leo complained.

we all laughed. i showed them to my house, which was a five bedroom two story house. all the demigods were fascinated. i wasn't rich, but there's this really embarrassing story i do not want to share of how we got it. we stepped inside, and there were three shoes at our mat i didn't recognize. i groaned. mom was making money again. the demigods were confused when i took off my shoes.

"for some reason my mom is not a fan of dirt in the house so she makes me take off my shoes. um, just put your shoes over there," i said. i pointed at a mat nearby. they took their shoes off and followed me to my kitchen.

"okay guys, here's the thing. my mom is pretty for her age and does not have a job. so what she does is kiss rich guys or let them kiss her for money. she is single and she plans to stay single. i guess she plays hard to get. so yea, it's a pretty weird job, but she does it for the money. she's always in her room for this, so you guys don't have to see the horrifying sight. just get whatever food you want and chill in the living room while i get my mom downstairs."

piper looked amazed, jason, percy, leo, frank, thalia, and annabeth looked disgusted, and hazel looked concerned. i smiled and headed upstairs.

in front of her closed door i heard moans and voices. ugh, disgusting. i knocked and opened the door. when i entered, i saw my mom in her usual chair, getting kissed by three guys on her arms, cheek, and knees. well this was a new one. the person moaning was my mom, and the voices were the three rich men. they were telling her to moan more and more so that they would give her more money. i felt like throwing up on the spot. i looked at her timer, and it was already done but i guess by the amount of money next to the timer, they wanted more from her. my mom was closing her eyes, probably something they asked for her  
>to do.<p>

i cleared my throat. "men, if you can't see, your time was done a few minutes ago. so, please leave our house," i said calmly.

"no way," one of them said.

i did my death glare at them and repeated myself smiling,"i said, _please leave._"

they dropped all their money in their hands and ran out of the room and hopefully our home. i sighed. "mom, you can't let them do that, we don't even need the money that badly. i can always do a part time job for the food, you know."

"relax, it's not that bad. anyways, what would you like?"she asked, picking up the money and putting it in a locked up box.

"my friends are over, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"oh of course i would dear! i'll be right down!"

i sighed and went back downstairs to see one of the rich guys getting beaten up by percy, another getting beaten up by jason, and the last running out our door with fear. i guess they tried to mess with annabeth and piper. i smiled at the two demigods.

"i'll take care of them from here," i said. they nodded quickly and sat back down. i went up to the two beaten up rich guys, got them by the hem of their shirts, and threw them to the door. i walked closer to them, slowly cracking my knuckles and my head tilted to the side.

"what did i say?" i asked through gritted teeth.

they looked scared to death and did not answer. i sighed and punched both of them in the face and threw them out our door. i dusted off my hands and walked to the living room, where all the girls were laughing while all the guys were sitting down with fear.

"remind me to never piss you off," percy said.

"remind me too, i would not want to be those guys right now," frank muttered.

"uhhh, she's scaring me more and more today," said leo.

"i think i found my sister's best friend," jason said.

"oh shut up you guys. so, we shall get to introductions soon right?" i asked normally smiling.

"why?" all of them asked.

"who wants cookies? they're fresh from the oven!" my mom said holding a tray of cookies.

"she's why," i muttered.


	7. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Beriell and her mom.**

.

_beriell woods: chapter five_

"i'm sorry for the trouble mrs. woods, but is there any possible way to make the cookies blue?"

you can guess who asked that.

"oh, yes actually, I do have blue food coloring. why yes, i can make them blue young man. in fact, i have more cookie dough left,  
>i'll be right back. by the way, please, call me emily," my mom said before rushing into the kitchen. she had put down the tray on the living room table.<p>

"your mom is pretty cool beriell!" percy said munching on the normal colored cookies.

"percy you think anyone that bakes you blue chocolate chip cookies are cool," annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

he shrugged, and grabbed another cookie. everyone else was eating some too.

"So, how's the cookies?" i asked, munching on one.

"Good!" all of them said at the same time.

i smiled. i _might_ have found my people, my friends. key word, might. i still don't know whether they trust me or not. my mother came back in a few minutes  
>later holding a fresh tray of blue chocolate chip cookies and sat on the couch with me.<p>

"okay, so i am emily woods, beriell's mother."

"um, mom, i forgot to mention that they are demigods too, and they're the ones that defeated gaea and her giants."

my mom almost choked on her cookie.

"oh, well i guess i'll fully introduce myself then." she cleared her throat. "alright, we are all demigods(except my daughter) so i'll introduce myself as we fellow  
>demigods do! my name is emily woods, daughter of hephaestus, and i am 36 years old."<p>

"my name is thalia grace, daughter of zeus, and i am (and forever will be) 15 years old."

"my name is jason grace, son of jupiter, and i am 16 years old."

"my name is percy jackson, son of poseidon, and i am 17 years old."

"my name is annabeth chase, daughter of athena, and i am 17 years old."

"my name is piper mclean, daughter of aphrodite, and i am 16 years old."

"my name is hazel levesque, daughter of pluto, and i am 14 years old."

"my name is frank zhang, son of mars, and i am 16 years old."

"finally, my name is leo valdez, son of hephaestus, and i am 16 years old."

my mom nodded and showed them a leather necklace i have never seen before. it looked similar to the ones percy and annabeth were wearing,  
>and piper, leo, thalia, and jason looked like they've seen it before.<p>

"is this familiar to you guys because my old brain can't remember where it's from and i have a feeling it relates to you guys."

"you went to camp..."

"look at all those beads..."

"camp necklace...?"

"wow..."

"..."

those were the responses. i looked at them confused. what were they talking about... this camp?

annabeth answered my mom's question.

"you see, we get these clay beads every year at camp half-blood, a camp that keeps all demigods safe and trains them for fighting monsters."

"mom, i thought demigods survived on their own!"

"i don't know sweetie."

all of the demigods shook their head. then annabeth looked at her first one and at my mom's last one. they were exactly the same.

"i remember now. i was twenty-six and i left camp with beriell when she was six."

"i was seven when i first went to camp. i do remember an adult with her kid leaving..."

"i am so confused."

we all stared at frank. we all laughed and my mom was smiling. today was such a long day.


	8. Six

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was with some friends and had to go to places... anyways I hope you are enjoying my  
>story so far. This chapter is all about people talking and I hope you enjoy the chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Annabeth owns Percy, and Rick Riordan owns Annabeth and the rest of the demigods. I only own Beriell and Emily.**

**.**

_beriell woods: chapter six_

"so, if annabeth is staying at her dad's house, then where are you guys staying?" i asked, curious.

the demigods stopped smiling and some were face palming themselves.

"i thought you took care of that percy!"

"don't blame things on me, valdez, i thought maybe we could figure it out later on but i forgot!"

"leo, weren't you the one that was supposed to do that?"

"no."

"hey i thought we could go to annabeth's house and chill there."

"sorry my house is pretty full with my step family and all."

"SILENCE!"

everyone quickly shut up as my mom was glaring at them. i sighed. you wouldn't want to disobey her when she had to shout.  
>she sighed and smiled lightly.<p>

"why don't you just live here?" my mom suggested.

"no no, it's too much to ask!" hazel said.

"no, it's fine. it's just me and my mom living here anyways and we have three bedrooms left. they're actually pretty big and we have some extra beds and sleeping bags and stuff like that. plus, you guys did pack your clothes and things right?" i said.

"yea, we left it at annabeth's house," thalia said.

"then just live here! we have plenty of space, don't worry! i think that it gets too quiet once in a while."

they all looked at me and my mom. they looked worried. i smiled. i'm pretty sure they're trying their hardest with trusting me right now,  
>but hey, maybe they'll trust me if they live here? i don't know, but i'm trying my best to be optimistic. they all gathered in a group and<br>started discussing it. they looked back at us.

"alright, we'll live here, but we have to pay you guys back," frank said.

"what? no, you don't have to do that!" i said.

they all looked at me. i sighed.

"it's the least we can do for you. after all, you did save our lives," thalia said.

they had a good point but- "oh fine. but only a dollar a month. each of you. just a dollar."

they were about to protest when my mom shook her head and smiled.

"i've always wanted a lot of kids, so this will be great for me. hey, annabeth, why don't you live here too? beriell told me all about you and i  
>have wanted to thank you for being a good friend to her instead of those <em>cough cough<em> sluts _clears throat._"

"MOM!"

"anyways, what do you say annabeth? after all, all your friends are here."

"sure why not? i am looking forward to more of some cookies too."

"alright, well why don't i drive you kids to annabeth's house to get your bags and for annabeth to ask her father for permission?"

we all nodded and i headed upstairs. all the rooms were upstairs. mine was the last one and my mom's was the first. the three bedrooms were in the middle  
>of mine and my mom's. all the rooms were all empty of course, and the only thing in the rooms were two beds in each room, and a rug. i headed inside my room and sat on my bed. i got a text from my mom(that's how lazy she was) asking if i was coming with them. i texted back no, and i went to thinking about the room arrangements.<p>

it's either that the girls were in separate rooms from the guys or the couples went in each room. so the demigods are percy, annabeth, piper, jason, leo, hazel, frank, and thalia. we do only have three rooms available... if it was girls in seperate rooms, then maybe hazel goes with piper and annabeth goes with thalia. then maybe jason and leo or frank and percy... one of them will end up having to share with my mom or me. if it was couples in each room, then it would be  
>percy and annabeth, piper and jason, and frank and hazel. then there's thalia and leo, and judging from how they were distanced from each other, they probably won't want to share a room with each other. so thalia would probably share one with me and leo shares with my mom... NO... UGH THIS IS TOO<br>STRESSFUL...

i'm just going to ask them when they come back.


	9. Seven

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a famous author, therefore I am not Rick Riordan, who owns all the characters except Beriell.**

_beriell woods: chapter 7_

i headed downstairs to the kitchen. they haven't arrived yet. i got some chips from the cabinet and headed to the living room. i sat on the couch  
>and happily munched on the chips. i started playing games on my phone. okay, i know it's kind of dangerous to use phones but these somehow didn't attract any monsters. maybe it was because my mom is a skilled mechanic and also a daughter of hephaestus. she made the phones. mine and hers. with celestial bronze and other non mortal materials. i was just about to beat my high score in my game when someone slapped the phone out of my hand.<p>

"hey-"

"how could you? you're going to attract monsters, you should know that i can't believe-"

i cut percy off. "look, i had this phone for what, five years now. my mom made it so that it doesn't attract monsters!"

"then how do you explain that?"

i looked out the window and i saw an empousa. great, just great.

"use your brain, idiot. there are like a bajillion demigods here. what do you think it can smell? the only reason why it sensed us here was because nine demigods just went into the city and it smelled it. it followed you guys here!"

he looked at me embarrassed. "look i'm sorry-"

i picked up my phone and headed outside. my mom was already trying to kill it but, she made no progress. i sighed and took my charm off my bracelet and threw it into the air. i caught my bow and drew an arrow aiming at the empousa's head. i shot it and it hit the head. it disintegrated. i burned the dust and helped my mom inside. i threw my bow into the couch and it changed back into a charm. i made my mom sit on the couch.

"i found a new recruit," thalia said.

"what?"

"thalia's the lieutenant of the hunters of artemis. she is kind of immortal but can only die in battle. she goes around recruiting girls that are interested in serving artemis forever and swearing off boys," annabeth explained to me plainly.

"would you like to join? we need someone with your archery skills. unless, you're interested in a guy."

"um, i'll have to think about it. guys, no not really. not into any guy yet," i answered.

for some reason leo blushed. it seems i was the only one that saw that.

"anyways, room arrangements. i think that thalia and annabeth share a room while hazel and piper share another. then three guys share one and one has to share with me or my mom..."

the guys looked at each other awkwardly. percy, frank, and jason looked at leo.

"sorry dude, but you should share with her, i am sort of afraid of her," frank whispered.

"yea, i don't think she can stand me after me not trusting her," percy whispered.

"besides, you'll be fine,"jason whispered.

i heard all of this with my bear ears. sometimes i hated when my ears acted like this. it's not that i was eavesdropping, it's that they were loud to my bear ears. i heard everything whether i liked it or not. i frowned.

"if you don't like me that much then all four of you should just share one room."

they all jumped in fear.

"you heard that?"

i went over to where my charm was and attached my charm back to my bracelet. i faced them. "yup."

"um, now i feel bad, i'll just share with you beriell," leo said.

"whatever." as i grabbed some random bags i muttered,"boys are sometimes idiots."

i went upstairs and dropped the bags at the top. everyone followed suit when my mom brought in some guy and headed to her room. she was back to work.  
>percy grabbed his bag and went inside the second bedroom, and jason and frank went inside too. thalia and annabeth went in the third bedroom while piper and hazel went in the first one. leo carried his bag as i lead him inside my room. it wasn't girly, just had some cute bear wall stickers and an aqua wallpaper.<p>

"i'll get the bed, so i'll be right back. just, find a non-bear sticker spot."

my room was the same size as all the others, so half my room was empty but still had some furniture that i didn't use like a spare desk, a chair, a beanbag, and a laptop. it was the same for all the other rooms, except mine was just a little personalized.

we had extra beds and blankets and pillows from gifts the rich people gave us. we always kept them in our supply closet, which was downstairs. i grabbed some plain blue blankets and pillows, and headed to the first room.

"hey piper, hazel. here's some blankets and pillows for you guys."

i put them on their beds and headed out.

the same thing went for the others, except one thing. one of the guys had no bed.

so i grabbed two beds, and headed upstairs. yes, the beds weigh a lot, so i got them up one at a time. it wasn't that hard. the guys were surprised when they saw the bed and just me.

when i went back to my room, leo had filled up the other half of my room and was patiently waiting for his bed.

i put it down in an empty space in his half and put down the spare blankets and pillows. i dusted my hands off. his eyes widened in fear as i sighed.

"these are my rules. you use the spare desks and stuff and i'll use mine. we always look away when we're changing and you do not look at my stuff. okay?"

he blushed and nodded. "okay look, i'm not saying you're going to do that i just wanted to point the rules out y'know, just in case."

he nodded again. i sighed. i'm sighing too much these days. i laid on my bed and stared at the wall.

"hey do you think i'm some sort of evil person? i mean, you guys don't seem to trust me that much, do i look like that type of person?"

"what, no! i guess we don't trust you because we've never heard of your kind. i mean, i trust you, you seem like a pretty cool person. i don't think anyone would ever make up some stuff about that but i guess we're just making sure or being safe or whatever. whatever it is, i think you're pretty cool and nice.  
>well, just a little bit scary," leo answered.<p>

i laughed and sat on my bed looking at him. i smiled. "thanks leo. it's nice to know someone trusts me. it means a lot."

he blushed and then just smiled. "it's my pleasure!"

then we just stared at each other like idiots. he had really great eyes- i blushed and quickly looked away. he did the same.

he cleared his throat and i laughed lightly.

"so, you going to join thalia? with the hunters of artemis, i mean."

"i don't know. it's just, naturally i'd say yes to these things but i don't know if i like the immortal and not aging part. so, honestly, no."

for some reason leo breathed a sigh of relief.

"well, i going to start on homework, if you need any help just ask me."

"alright."

out of everything that happened, homework seemed the less important thing right now but i had nothing else to do and it was a little too awkward in my room.


	10. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not keeping my promises and such. I'm really sorry. It's just I'm getting lazier and lazier and I can't seem to**

**think of any great ideas of what to do next. I'll try my hardest, but if any of you have any suggestions or anything, please review! Well **

**because all I have right now isn't that great so please, with some nectar on top, if you have any ideas please review. Also thank you so **

**much for reading, and I'm sorry that the thing I uploaded after such a long time is an author's note. Also if you can please review on some **

**opinions about the story, is it great, is it the worst story ever? Please review, because this way I can get more feedback and ideas based **

**on you guys. Alright thanks again. Yours in demigodishness and such. Bye!**


	11. Christmas Bonus

**A/N: Hey guys! Because I still have no great ideas for the next chapter, I've decided to write a Christmas Special! Mainly because of my no ideas and the fact that today is Christmas Eve! This bonus chapter will be in place after chapter seven, which means that this special is technically chapter 8. Please review! Please please please! Anyways, so yea I hope you enjoy this story and Merry Christmas Eve everyone!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Beriell and her mom.**

**.**

_beriell woods: christmas bonus_

"beriell? can you come downstairs for a second? i need help with the christmas trees!"my mom shouted.

IT WAS CHRISTMAS ALREADY? WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THANKSGIVING YET! WHAT IS GOING ON?

"um, coming mom."

i headed downstairs to see percy, jason, frank, and thalia holding our gigantic christmas tree altogether. where was leo when you needed him? why the heck was thalia helping them out? and then i laughed to myself. thalia's probably stronger than leo ever is. where was leo anyways? the four of them were having a hard time holding it. our christmas tree was very huge. i sighed.

"guys, i'll take care of this alone, you guys just help my mom with whatever she wants. hey, and can you do me a favor and strangle leo for being weak sauce? thanks," i said taking thalia's place.

they looked like they wanted to protest, but thalia was grinning. probably excited to strangle leo. i lifted the box onto my shoulder. it was heavy, but it wasn't heavy enough that i needed three other people to hold it with me. sometimes i felt like the demigods haven't had any strength training at all. thalia left, and then jason and frank followed suit. immediately the box dropped to the ground. i was wrong. there is no way in tartarus i can carry this stupid box by myself. and then someone lifted it up. i groaned but it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, even though i was still holding it on my shoulder.

"percy."

"how'd you know?!"

i groaned once more. "only an idiot wouldn't have been able to guess. i saw frank, jason, and thalia leave already, i had a feeling it'd be you."

he shrugged."there's no way you can carry this by yourself. a bed? sure. but this is twice the size of a bed. c'mon, the others are probably ready to decorate."

percy and i held it together and we finally made it to the living room. i set it down(more like dropped it) and stretched my shoulders. thalia had already finished strangling leo, because he looked beat up. all the others had been making blue christmas tree shaped cookies and they were soon done. i had no idea what leo had been doing though. i headed into the kitchen to see what my mom wanted.

"you asked help for the christmas tree?"

"yes where were you?"

"i was helping with our christmas tree."

"no, i said christmas _trees_, as in plural. i was talking about the cookies! luckily, annabeth, piper, and hazel came to the rescue and helped me find the christmas tree cutters. they're already in the oven now. but it's nice to know you actually helped with the christmas tree, instead of staying in your room."

"mhm." i went back in the living room and saw the guys setting up the tree. that, they can do. i went to our supply closet to get the ornaments. i was so happy that we actually got to do this with a lot of people, every year my mom and i did it alone. it was boring, our house was dull, and now it's bright and full of spirit! yea, i was weird. i went into the living room and saw our usual giant white christmas tree set up. i dropped all the ornaments on the floor and started looking for the star. leo sat right next to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"what do you want?"i asked, punching him on the shoulder.

"ow, i just wanted to tell you i had been modifying the star so that it could light up with the lights. here it is."

he handed me what used to be our star, now clear and with lights inside of it. i looked at him suspiciously.

"this better not light my house on fire. it's happened once," i warned. he nodded his head quickly no, so i shrugged.

"alright everyone, let's start decorating!" i said. and then my mom stepped in holding a tray of fresh blue christmas tree cookies.

"after we eat some cookies!" they all cheered.

**o.O.o**

everyone started decorating after we finished the cookies. not only did we decorate the tree, we decorated the whole house. my mom was the one to put mistletoes in random places, no matter how much i take down, she puts them back up. i made sure to check up before i enter a room with someone. we put holiday lights not only outside the house, but inside as well. because we had too many decorations. we put stockings up and wore santa hats. well i didn't. i just don't like those things, they're so itchy. anyways, overall i had fun. and then i asked my mom for the date today.

"today is christmas eve! december twenty-fourth!"

"WHAT? WE'VE BEEN DECORATING ON CHRISTMAS EVE?"

"you didn't know that? i thought you guys usually do this stuff!"hazel protested.

i shook my head. "you know what i won't make this a big deal. forget it. anyways, i don't know about you couples, but if i were you, i would look up before you enter a room with someone. those mistletoes are like bombs. no kidding!"

everyone laughed except thalia, who looked around."i serve lady artemis. i am not going to break my promise of swearing off boys because of some dumb mistletoe. so if someone is under one with me, i am not kissing anyone or letting anyone kiss me. just watch."

everyone agreed, including my mom. she knew that breaking a promise with a goddess was not a good thing. and then the demigods looked at me and leo.

"why are they looking at us?"i asked leo.

"i don't know, but i don't like it."

the couples laughed evilly, and i had a horrible feeling about this.

"idea: leo, stay away from me for the rest of the day, or do not go anywhere with me. understand?"

"w-wha-? did i do something or-? wait, i get it, yes ma'am."

i ran upstairs and he followed. he was in back of me. i went inside our room carefully, and saw no mistletoes, so i stepped in my room. i breathed a sigh of relief. he entered too and he collapsed on his bed. i saw a small thing on the top of our doorway, and i immediately went and snatched it. it was a mistletoe. sneaky mother, sneaky. leo stood in front of me and asked what it was. i held it up for him to see.

"it's a mistletoe. my mom must've put it here on purpose."

leo started blushing. i peeked up. i was holding the mistletoe between us when i wanted him to see it. i caused my own trouble. i sighed and put the mistletoe down. i kissed his cheek and threw the mistletoe away. i ran downstairs away from him to avoid him seeing my blushing face. what am i going to do?

and then i woke up. it was all a dream. christmas couldn't have come too fast right? i felt my cheek, and i was blushing. from my dream? or from the fact that leo decided to change and i was staring at his bare back.

"um, l-leo?"

leo immediately put his shirt back on. i blushed even more and climbed into my blanket again. this is just a dream, just a dream. go to sleep beriell. sleep. that did not just happen that was just a dream. i closed my eyes, and fell back asleep.


	12. Eight

**A/N: The main reason I didn't post was because no one reviewed any ideas and I could not think of any at the moment.  
><strong>**This is just whatever, not my best, but I couldn't just not post. I knew that no one would review any ideas if my story was in the way  
>back. So here's chapter eight. But really, I am begging you to review some ideas. No joke. Also, this story may have a few cuss words<br>like I have rated it, it is rated Teen. Don't worry, I won't use them on a daily basis. Anyways, hope you like the story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Beriell and her mom.**

_beriell woods: chapter eight_

"Who the heck are you people?"

I smiled. Everyone else was looking at me like I was some crazy person.

"Hi guys! Nice to see you again. These are my- um, my _friends,_" I told carmin and her posse.

she raised her eyebrow and spotted leo.

"heyy, you're cute. wanna go to starbucks with me at friday?" she asked leo. she smiled evilly at me and i knew why.

on fridays, i always did my homework at starbucks and carmin knew that. occasionally she and my old "friends" would come to me and tell me what was  
>going on without me and how much better their life was. carmin even came to me one time with her boyfriend(who is now her 50th ex).<p>

my cheeks burned with anger, and i glared at her.

"you little-"

"calm down beriell, no cussing, remember?" mimi said. i glared at her too, and she looked away quickly terrified.

"so whatdoya say? certainly you have no girlfriend right?"

leo finally answered his face full of shock. "um actually i do."

"well, even if you do, you'd definitely dump her for me right?"

"um actuallly no. i don't date clowns with too much makeup."

carmin gasped, and the gang and i all laughed. she glared at us so we shut up.

"surely that was just a joke hon. you sure you have a girlfriend? prove it."

he looked at thalia and me, and thalia glared at him as if she knew what he was thinking. i stood there in confusion. leo grabbed my hand and faced  
>carmin.<p>

"she's right here," he said.

"what? you wouldn't dump this, this, _bear trash_ for someone that's prettier than this _bear disaster_? i know you will give up soon, just watch. i'm not giving up on you. oh yea annabelle, care to tell me the names of your friends? i wouldn't care for the girls though, just the guys."

"it's annabeth!" percy said quickly. he casually held annabeth's hand, and the other boys did the same to their girlfriend.

"and as for introducing them, no way!"

hold up, hold up, hold up. did that female dog just call me a _bear disaster_, and _bear trash_? no one, i mean no one, mortal or not, gets away with making  
>fun of my dad. shit, is about to go down.<p>

"i'm sorry _slut_, did you just call me _bear trash_ and _bear disaster_?" i asked through gritted teeth.

"yea i did, _whore__, _so what?"

"okay carmin, i will personally-"

annabeth, seeing it before and knowing where this was heading, held me back with all her strength and led me to the cafeteria. i felt leo's hand let go of  
>mine as i was trying to break free. i eventually gave up. everyone sat down at our usual table, while i was standing.<p>

"what the heck annabeth? i could've took her down!"

"i am fully aware of your strength beriell, but you will get suspended. without you at school, carmin is going to try to get leo in many possible ways!"

"what does that have to do with me? leo can take care of himself right? plus, it's not like we're actually dating."

everyone looked at me worriedly.

"what?"

"beriell, friends take care of of each other too, sometimes girls like carmin don't listen to what guys have to say. there's only thalia, me, hazel, and piper.  
>i've learned that hazel is almost like a pacifist and thalia will get us all suspended. carmin does not like me and will not listen to me and piper will most<br>likely charm-speak her to do something stupid for revenge. i know all of them beriell. you are the one to most likely convince carmin and if we were doing  
>something for revenge, you would be the most useful because you know all her weaknesses."<p>

"what if i said that you guys aren't my friends? because you guys aren't. i get your point annabeth, but we aren't friends. i barely met you guys yesterday and annabeth truly knew about me just yesterday as well. you guys don't trust me still, even if you want to. friends that don't trust one another are not real friends. that's why i told carmin you guys were my roommates. because you are, okay? now will you excuse me i need to go get my payback and get suspended in the process probably. see you at the house."

i left, and headed toward where we were before. no one stopped me because i was right, they didn't trust me. not even a little bit.

***LINEBREAK***

carmin was nowhere to be found that day, so no, i wasn't suspended. well, back to square one i guess. we talked at home, just not that much, and at school i completely ignored them. i walked with them when carmin was around, always next to leo holding hands and the second she left, i left. at lunch i sat with them  
>but didn't talk with them. i just ate. at home, when my mom wasn't around, all they would do was apologize and say that they were trying their best to trust<br>or some dumb shit like that. when we were in our rooms, leo would say that he was trusting me the whole time but all i would say back is,"do you need help with your homework?" if he would say no i would just ignore him. i was leo's fake girlfriend and his tutor basically. yup. i spent fridays with him at starbucks doing our homework and me tutoring him there. this happened repeatedly until some things have happened and i learned that the whole time i was ignoring them, i was the one not trusting them, not the other way around.


End file.
